A Harry James Potter story
by SamHobbit
Summary: They switch! Father in son's, son's in father's. Crazyness happens. Please I can't really explain this fic, just read it and you'll understand. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I sadly don't own Harry Potter for I am not JK Rowling. I am glad at times because people are simi-mad at her but oh well. hehe. Ok so pls read and Review.

Chapter one

The Switch

"Harry, why are you making a polyjuice potion, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Ron asked his best friend.

"What's wrong with my bathroom?" Myrtle asked, screaming.

"Harry, have you seen Trevor?" Hermione asked.

"Neville's toad?" Ron asked as Harry filled his goblet.

"Ron, I'm going to find out what they don't want us to know?" Harry answered Ron, ignoring Hermione.

"Harry, how is becoming Lupin going to help with that?" Hermione asked him, as he put the gray hair in his goblet. Harry shrugged as he drank it.

"I hate this part." He said. Harry scrambled to get to a stall, covering his mouth. He fell to the floor. The door swung open revealing that he was unconscious.

"Ron, what's that?" Hermione asked. Ron turned to look.

"Trevor? Hermione go get his invisibility cloak. Hurry!" Ron yelled at her.

He didn't have to tell her twice. Hermione turned on her heel and ran to the Gryfindor dormitory.

"James what are you doing?" A sixteen year old Gryfindor asked a boy with short, black, ruffled hair.

"I'm making a potion RJ. Can't you see that?" He told him.

"Don't call me that James!" Remus ordered, annoyed.

"We're not going to take that from an ickle prefect are we?" Sirius said jokingly. He turned to Remus, "Let Jamsie make his little love potion, everyone needs a goal in life."

"What's yours?" A rat looking Gryfindor boy asked.

"Well, Pete, mine's to see inside the Ministry of Magic. Find out where they keep all the prophesies. I bet I could guess yours though." Sirius explained.

"What is it then?" Peter asked, doubting his 'friend'.

"To see the inside of Lily's trash can!" Sirius joked. He had a jock going with them about how they all had a crush on Lily Evans, except him.

"James your not going to just let that slide are you?" Remus turned to James, who was sprawled on the floor unconscious. His potion had obviously exploded in his face.

"Ron, we should be heading back to the common room, it's almost our curfew." Hermione suggested. James shot up in shock of hearing the stranger's voices.

"Harry you are so stupid! What could be so important that you'd almost kill yourself over?" Hermione yelled at him

"You know you sound like Lily. Are you a friend of hers?" James asked. "What are your names, anyway?"

"Fred and George, Harry. You're not fooling anyone Potter."

"What?"

"Remus, we should be heading to class." Lilly suggested to Remus, who was sitting next to her. Peter came in carrying five books, James' homework from the day before. He set them on the floor near James' bed. He turned to Lily. "Hey, Lily, do you want to go to Hogsmade with me?" He asked. She stood up.

"Sorry Peter, I'm already going with…Remus." She grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her. "Sorry." She smiled at Remus and let go of him as she walked out.

"James isn't even dead and you're movin' in on Lily?" Sirius asked as he came over to them.

"Me? What about Moony? He's the one who's going to Hogsmade with her, on Valentines Day too." Peter pointed out.

"Why do we even keep you around?" Remus asked him.

"Because we feel sorry for him and that he looks like a rat?" Sirius suggested.

Harry shot up, in shock at hearing the missed voice.

"Ahhh!" He yelled jumping up.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so the 6th one out so ignore what you read when you read this. I do not own Hp, right now I am glad. This one is as the name says Weird. Pls R&R

Chapter two

Weirdness

"James Harry Potter, get up! We're suppose to be skipping class." Sirius said laughing.

"James are you alright?" Remus asked concerned.

Harry decided it would be best to play along. "Yeah, perfect."

"You sure? Pomfrey said you could stay here longer if you weren't back to normal." Remus explained.

"Of course he's normal. Besides, if he is still hurt Lily'll probably feel sorry for him. Right, James?" Sirius pointed out.

Harry nodded his head, but he wasn't really paying too much attention to what he was saying. It was Sirius. He was alive. He thought Harry was his dad but he was alive none the less.

"I can ask her to meet you after Arithmecy before she goes to Potions." Remus promised as he picked up his books.

"See James, I told you, you wouldn't have to go to the ball with Bella." Sirius laughed.

"Quit playing Harry. Madam Pomfrey said she wanted you out of here as soon as you woke up." Ron explained.

"It's almost curfew, Harry. We've got to get moving." Hermione reminded him.

"Who's Harry?" James asked them as he got out of bed.

"Great the potion gave him brain damage. You're Harry. And I'm Hermione. And this is Ron. We're your best friends." Hermione explained

"Don't you remember playing Quidditch with us over the summer, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm James, not Harry. My best friends are Sirius Black and R.J. Lupin!" James yelled. "I remember playing Quidditch with them just yesterday!"

"Harry, calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Hermione said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, mate, we help you _not_ get hurt or killed. Oh yeah, here's your Cloak." Ron handed him the Invisibility Cloak.

James didn't know what was going on, but he thought that if Ron gave him his Cloak then they might not be too bad.

Harry walked out of the Hospital Wing carrying his books and glaring at Peter. Sirius leaned close to Harry and whispered to him,

"If it bugs you James, just get Lily before he does. You can get any girl at this school; just let Lily see why you want her._" _

Harry was starting to get what was going on. He'd somehow ended up in his father's time.

"There she is. Go talk to her._" Sirius whispered pushing Harry to Lily. He cut her path to class. _

"What is it James?" Lily asked clearly annoyed.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, nervous. What could he say to her? He had to make her think he was James but he couldn't hit on his own mother.

Lily mistook what Harry did as James flirting with her. "No, James, the answer is still 'no'. Besides I'm already going out with…" Her eyes darted around, landing on her choice. "Remus. So, lay off." She pushed past him. Harry turned around as she walked by. She must have thought she needed to prove she was with Remus. "Hey Remus." She called to him.

He turned around to face her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Remus was surprised, but he didn't push her away. Students whistled and whooped as the walked by.

Harry watched sickened. He'd seen pictures of his parents kissing; in their wedding picture, they seemed so in love. How could his Mother and one of his Father's best friends…

Harry couldn't even finish the thought. Harry walked back to the other two, his face in, both, shock and disgust.

"Don't worry man, you'll get Lily. And we'll get Remus back. We haven't had detention in a few days, we might as well." Sirius said as they walked away from the site.

If it bugs you James, just get Lily before he does. You can get any girl at this school; just let Lily see why you want her.There she is. Go talk to her. 

James followed Hermione and Ron back to the Gryfindor common room. _Maybe it's just a dream._ James thought as they walked into the common room. He went to one the couches and sat down, Ron and Hermione sat across from him.

"Hey guys." Ginny smiled as she walked to them. She sat next to James. He looked at her and smiled. Ron and Hermione traded looks as James put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Harry…" Ginny started.

With his other hand he pushed his hair back so it looked like he's just been on his broom.

"Harry, I-I have --" Ginny stuttered. Her ears grew pink as she blushed.

James leaned over and kissed her. "You have what?"

"I have absolutely no problem with this." Ginny smiled at him.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron snapped at him.

"Ginny?" A boy asked as he walked into the common room. Ginny jumped up.

"Dean! Hey!" Ginny smiled at him. She took his hand and walked him to the other side of the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I probalby set some stuff straight.

Thoughts look like this : _What can I do?_ So-in-so thought  
Whispers look like this: _'Dude, it's okay chill_' So-in-so whispered. Or if it's the past and all of it's in italics anyway it's just the opposite. The whisper will be in normal font.  
Oh and since even I got lost some reading it on here I'm adding the ruler to seperate the two time periodes. I hope that helps you guys understand it better.

Chapter three

Oddness

James didn't quite get what was going on but he knew he was in Hogwarts and, that whoever Harry was, was a lot like himself. The night before he'd went through the trunk and he found a few Quidditch books and a broken mirror, and an old photo album. He hadn't had a chance to look through it but he planed to do it right after breakfast instead of going to class.

James walked into the Great Hall and the voices all turned to whispers immediately. Girls of all years turned their heads to him. James loved every minute of it. He messed up his hair, like he'd done for Ginny the night before, and all the girls seemed to swoon. The guys didn't even bother to hide their jealousy. James stopped at the Slytherin table and talked with a few girls.

One in particular, Pansy Parkinson. She obviously had a crush but she was brave, and if James hadn't been at this for years he'd have never noticed that that was why she was so interested in him.

"Hey Potter!" Draco snapped.

James turned to face him. Draco looked so much like his father that James didn't even notice that it wasn't him. "What Malfoy?"

"What? Gryfindor girls not good enough for you, Potter?"

"No, I just like to broaden my horizons. Your not jealous are you Malfoy?"

"Keep away from my girlfriend." Draco warned.

"Threatened?" James smirked.

"Not of you." Draco snapped.

Hermione and Ginny didn't give James a chance to respond. They grabbed his arms and pulled him to the Gryfindor table, the guys laughed at him, and the girls seemed to fell sorry for him.

_

* * *

Harry sat down on the couch as Remus came in. _

"I'm so sorry James. It came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, but you didn't push her off you." Sirius snapped, defending who he thought was James.

"Remus, it doesn't matter." Harry said trying to smooth back their friendships.

"'It doesn't matter'?" A girl quoted as she came into the common room. "James, you're obsessed with Lily. You love her! And the fact she's really single doesn't matter? That's it. Li--"

"Jane!" Sirius stopped her. He went over to her and led her to sit with him. "Leave your brother's love life alone." Sirius leaned to her and whispered something to her.

How am I going to do this? I mean I have to get them to think that I'm Dad, so it doesn't change the future. Does that mean I have to flirt with Mum? Man, I got the short end of the stick here._ Harry thought. _

"James, I bet this'll make you feel better. Jane's dating Sirius." Peter blurted out, obviously trying to make him feel better. Jane, Sirius and Lupin hit Peter in the back of his head.

How am I suppose to react? I'll wing it, I guess._ Harry asked himself. "So?" Harry said looking at them; he was now laying down on the couch. _

"What no threat of telling mum? James, are you ok?" Jane asked him.

Harry had an idea. "I won't tell Mum," The word seemed strange and foreign. "If you get Lily to go out with me and go to the ball with me. Unless, you really want to date her, Remus?" That sounded even stranger.

"No, I mean, she is your girl." Remus said. Harry could tell he was a little disappointed, but he'd do anything for James.

"I'll talk to her." Jane smiled. She ran across the common room to an ignoring Lily. She was at a table, studying. Jane seemed to be very blunt. Her black hair fell to her shoulders; it didn't seem to have the usual Potter mess to it, as she asked Lily.

"You are a life saver Lily." Jane said obviously happy. She ran back to them. "She agreed, but you have to stop showing off around her all the time, thinking you're the hottest thing to hit Hogwarts since fire and flirting with girls around her. So pretty much deflate your big head." Jane smiled. She sat next to Sirius; it looked like he took her hand.

"I can do that." Harry said. That should be easy, I never do that anyway._ Harry thought._

* * *

James could tell that Harry was rich, at Quidditch practice he was the seeker and found out he had a Firebolt, which seemed expensive. He skipped class just like James. _Obviously handsome. I mean people think I'm him._ James thought as he went into the common room. He wasn't able to look though the photo album after breakfast, Hermione had stopped him and forced him to go to class. He passed Ginny and Dean on his way to the dormitories. He went in and opened the trunk and found the photo album. James took it out and sat on the floor with it. The first few pages were all pictures of James or Lily from school. "That's weird. Why would this Harry kid have pictures of me and Lily?" Then he remembered what Ron had told him the day before in the hospital wing. _'Fred and George, Harry. You're not fooling anyone Potter.'_ "That's it!" James yelled. He looked at Harry's trunk, the HP initials were on it, bright as day. "Harry Potter. Wait, who's Harry Potter?" James asked himself.

* * *

Author's note: I want to thank everyone that's been reviewing. I love reading what you guys think about it, what you like, my mistakes and so-on so that in the next chapter I canfix it or bringit back. Thanks! Keep reviewing! 


	4. Chapter 4

As you know I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my own Characters (ie. Jane--actually she's a friend of mines) but any way I want to thank  
1. abby92 2. Aki and Tenshi 3. gothic vampyre 4. Harry Potter Ninja 5. hpottersgirl 6. IrishKiwi357 7. James Harry Potter 8. Lunatigerstar 9. pippin634 10. RainPoet 11. RemusLupinIsMine 12. Snapdragon247 13. Sybyll  
for adding me to their favorites lists.

Chapter Four

Snogging

"Harry? You ok?" Ginny asked walking to him. She noticed the photo album that James tossed next to him. "Looking at old pictures again?" She picked up the album and sat on the end of Harry's bed. James got up and sat next to her. He put his arm around her waist, James could see her ears changing color; _Reminds me of Arthur or even Molly _James thought, he looked over her shoulder as she flipped though the pages. She stopped and turned to James. He was inches from her face, but she didn't seem to notice, "Harry, why are you so different all of a sudden? I mean yesterday morning, you called me 'kid' and then that night you kissed me right in front of Ron and Hermione…like…like we'd been going out for months. What happened?"

James looked at her. _Wow, the girls usually don't talk. If they do they usually don't mind that I kissed them. Well Lilly talks and she mind that kiss her…_James thought. The thought of Lily made him stop. _This isn't a dream. That potion did something. This must be that Harry kid's world. That means that...-- _Ginny cut off his thoughts

"Harry?"

"Ginny?" Dean asked coming in, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Dean!" Ginny jumped up, knocking the photo album to the floor. She and went to his side. "Come on lets go for a walk." She led him out of the dormitory.

"Harry, were you just--? With Ginny?" Ron asked sitting on his bed.

"I think we should ignore whatever just happened here. Lupin wants to talk to us. He's in --" Hermione started.

Ron finished. "TDADAR."

"The _what_?" Hermione asked confused.

"The Defense Against Dark Arts Room." James and Ron said in unison.

"Couldn't you just say that?" Hermione asked.

"No, takes too long." James said.

"Not if you have to explain it." Hermione put in.

"Yeah, but you barley ever use slang so of course you wouldn't understand the genius in it." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

Harry wandered the streets of Hogsmade with Sirius and Remus at his side.

"Remus!" Lily called. They turned around and saw Lily running up to them. She caught up to them and took Remus' hand and pulled him away with her. "Come on." She pulled him away the duo.

"What's going?" Remus asked her.

She stopped and smiled, more at Harry than at Remus. "We have a date don't we?"

Remus went off with her.

"I though it was on Valentines Day?" Peter asked Harry and Sirius.

"Come on, James, Zoko's got some new stuff in for late Christmas shopping. We can get some good stuff to pull on RJ."

"It's almost Christmas? Shouldn't there be snow?" Harry asked him.

"No, didn't you hear? Since it was so wet this summer our winter is suppose to be pretty dry." Sirius explained as they went inside Zoko's.

"Hey James, Hey Sirius." A red haired Gryfindor boy said as he walked out with an equally red headed girl.

"Hey Arthur. Hi Molly." Sirius said to them.

"How are my favorite customers?" Arthur asked them. Apparently Mr. Weasley was a lot more like the twins then we thought. _Harry thought smiling to himself. _

"We're great. Actually we were trying to find some new jokes to pull on a 'friend' of ours. You know just for fun."

"Stocking back up, Arthur?" Peter asked walking farther in.

"Yeah. Being the only one at Hogwarts that sells these things does have its perks. Molly here thinks it's a waste of my time."

"And it is. You're exactly who the Ministry wants to talk with the Muggles." Molly threw in. With that she left.

"I'll see you guys back at school." Arthur shrugged as he ran after her.

"If they didn't love each other so much they'd kill each other." Sirius laughed.

Harry smiled. Sirius doesn't seem too different. You'd think Azkaban would've changed him more. _Harry thought. _

"Hello James." A young sixth year smiled at him, her smile vanished when she saw Sirius. "Sirius."

"Good to see you too Sissy. Sure it's ok with your 'boy' if you talk to James?" Sirius joked.

"It's Narcissa, Sirius." She snapped at her cousin.

"Of course I wouldn't mind who she talks to. Especially a Potter. That would mean I'm jealous." A blond sixth year glared. This has to be Lucius. Luckily Malfoy looks a lot like him. _Harry thought glaring at him._

Apparently Mr. Weasley was a lot more like the twins then we thought. Sirius doesn't seem too different. You'd think Azkaban would've changed him more. This has to be Lucius. Luckily Malfoy looks a lot like him. 

_"Now boys don't fight over me." Narcissa said acting as if their rivalry was all for her._

_"No one will ever fight over you Narcissa." Harry snapped never taking his eyes off Lucius._

_"But you'd fight over a Mudblood wouldn't you?" Lucius smirked._

_"In a second." Harry knew who he was talking about. Slytherins called her that a lot. Snape even did in the memory Harry saw in the Pensive the year before.  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I know the ending was abrupt but I hope to make it better next chapter. I'm just not good at wrighting a fight scene for something that isn't origanaly mine. So Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter; right now that is a great thing, lol. Oh and I'll give props to anyone that can find the National treasure quote/shout-out thing (it isn't an exact quote but when you read it you'll get where it's from) in here. This, and the first four chapters, were typed out post-HBP, this and following chapters my intentionally or unintentionally post spoilers--though nothing that'll ruin too much of the plot of HBP for those who are slow cough Pippin634cough. Please R&R. This chapter actually has to do with Potions. I just like the word snogging so sorry that it had nothing to do with Chapter four. And this is only part one of chapter five. I lent my HBP book and I can't...well I'll see if C.E. Hobbit can help me, she's reading it for the 2nd time already so...it may not be till next week that I actually can start typing part two, so sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter Five

Potions

"Lupin?" Hermione asked knocking on the closed Defense Against Dark Arts room.

"Come in." Lupin's voice called. They did as it instructed. James sat down and habitually slouched in the seat; while Hermione and Ron sat next to him.

Lupin turned to James, as if to say something to him, but froze. "Harry, what happened to your eyes?" James looked up at him.

"Huh?" He asked Lupin, obviously he wasn't paying attention.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Lupin asked.

"I'm not Harry." James snapped at him. "I'm James."

"He keeps saying that. Mate, we know you idolize your dad and all, but--" Ron was cut off.

"James, can I talk to you?" Lupin rephrased.

"See he knows my name." James mocked. He followed Lupin to the office nearby.

"James, what are you doing?" Lupin whispered.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is that I was making a love potion to make Lily love me." James whispered back. "And then I woke up in the Hospital wing with those two love-birds yelling at me. Who's Harry Potter?"

"First a love potion only lets you know what you love. And I can't really tell you who Harry Potter is. Wait, did you just call Ron and Hermione 'love-birds'?"

"Yeah, just look at them." James whispered. They turned toward Hermione and Ron, who were whispering to each other. "They should just make-out already and get it over with." James turned back around.

"This is weird, but it's good being able to talk to you again." Lupin whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"In this time…we don't talk that much." Lupin lied to his dead best friend.

"Man, I can't believe I got detention for your stupid fight." Jane grumbled.

"Stop complaining Jane, you got a few punches in on old Malfoy too." Sirius put out.

"McGonagall could've given us a worse job than cleaning trophies." Harry pointed out. He remembered when Ron had, had to clean them. This should be easier for me. I'm not barfing up slugs every five seconds._ Harry thought. Tom Riddle's award caught Harry's eye. He glared at it as he cleaned the trophies around it._

"James?" Lily's voice asked. Harry turned around. She was at the door. "Jane told me what you did. It was barbaric, but sweet. Thank you." She smiled at Harry. She truly thought he was her future husband.

"Don't worry--" Harry got out before Lilly kissed him. She blushed and ran out of the room.

Just pretend that was Ginny. Don't throw up. Look happy not sick._ Harry thought. He tried to put on the happiest smile he could._

"Nice man." Sirius laughed.

"You can thank me later." Jane smiled.

They went back to cleaning.

Harry could feel his stomach turning uncomfortably. He tried to block the recent event from his mind. They seemed to be thinking he was his dad, Lily obviously did; which was good for his future, but horrible for his present.

Sirius noticed Harry. "James, McGonagall'll be back soon. You might want to look like you've done some work."

They worked for another hour until McGonagall let them leave.

Sirius patted Harry's back friendly.

"Hey, everybody. Has anyone seen Lily Evans?" He shouted over the noise.

"I think she's in the library." Arthur yelled from his corner. Harry recognized it as the one Fred and George seemed to do their business from.

"Good, 'cause James here has an announcement." Sirius said. The Gryfindors turned to Harry. They seemed to treat James like a King.

"What is it James?" Peter squeaked, excited.

"Nothing, actually. Sirius is lying. Big joke." Harry said. He never liked it when people stared at him.

"Don't be stupid. We all know that James has a big fancy for Evans!" Sirius yelled. People shouted agreements; obviously James' crush was no secret. The porthole door shut, everyone seemed unaware.

"Today, James Potter was finally given a glimmer of hope that she may fancy him back." Sirius yelled.

"Sirius shut up." Jane whispered snappy. He either didn't hear her or he was ignoring her.

"Lily Evans kissed our James Potter. It was no peck on the cheek mind you."

The Gryfindors cheered as Lily walked up next to Harry. Her face was beat red. She ran up the stairs to the Gryfindor girls dormitories.

"Lily!" Harry called after her. His future was only safe if Lilly didn't hate James.

"I said shut up!" Jane snapped.

"Oh. You did?" Sirius asked confused.

"James, you have to let Ron and Hermione know. Hermione is a brilliant witch and Ron can be great when he wants to be, they could help you get back in your own time." Lupin explained to James.

"So this is the future?" James asked. "So does Lily--"

Lupin didn't let James finish his sentence. "You know I can't tell you anything."

James accepted that. He went to Ron and Hermione. "Guys I have to tell you something." James said.

"You're not Harry, I know. I thought that when you kissed Ginny and when you were--" Ron started

"You knew? Usually you don't know before me." Hermione asked shocked.

"You didn't know? Wow." Ron said surprised.

"Just tell me how you knew." Hermione insisted.

"Hold on. Wow, this must be how you feel all the time…well except right now of course. It feels good, I like it." Ron smiled.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Ok, ok. Man you never let me have any fun." Ron joked. "Ok, well, besides the obvious Harry'd never like Ginny--"

"Why?" James asked curios.

"She's my little sister, which makes her off limits." Ron explained.

James looked at Lupin and nodded. "He is right. Your best friend's little sibling is always off limits." He said more to Lupin than to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, you have no scar, you're taller than Harry, and your eyes are definitely not green. Hermione, you're a girl. You'd know colors wouldn't you?" Ron explained.

"First that was the most sexist thing I've ever heard you say" Hermione snapped, she looked at James who was casually messing up his hair. "and second his eyes are hazel." Hermione was falling into James' act just like the other girls. "The most handsome color I've ever--"

Ron looked from Hermione to James and back at Hermione. "Herm!" Ron snapped her out of it.

"Huh? What?" Hermione blushed. "Oh, well I think that right there proves he's…Ron since you're so smart do you know who he is?"

"Umm…well, I haven't figured that out yet but--" Hermione cut him off.

"He's James." Hermione answered.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"He says his name's James first of all." Hermione snapped.

"Oh." Ron accepted.

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, what I see in you is beyond me." she said to Ron. Hermione picked up her bag.

"Told you they're love-birds." James whispered to Lupin.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked her, he apparently hadn't heard James.

"Potions. And then the library. Are you coming James?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure." James headed for the door. "Talk with you after class RJ."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter; right now that is a great thing, lol. This as well as the first four chapters were typed out post-HBP, this and following chapters my intentionally or unintentionally post spoilers--though nothing that'll ruin too much of the plot of HBP for those who are slow cough Pippin634cough. Please R&R. This chapter actually has to do with Potions. Oh and C.E. I'm sorry for any spelling errors, they are entirely

Type-o oriented, lol, and not my fault at all.

Chapter Five: part two

Potions

__

"I hate potions." Sirius groaned as they walked to their Potions class room.

"Only because you're not very good at it." Jane smiled.

Sirius is a lot like Ron._ Harry thought. They walked in and took their seats. Harry and Sirius were sitting where Harry and Ron usually sat and Remus and Peter were sitting where Hermione and Neville usually sat. Jane sat in front of Harry and Sirius with Lily, they were obviously friends._

Wonder why I don't see her in the future._ Harry asked himself._

A man Harry didn't recognize took Snape's usual position. He wasn't more than forty, extremely overweight; he was about a head shorter than Harry.

"Anyone else get creepy feeling by Slughorn?" Jane asked Sirius and Harry. They both nodded.

"Today you will be making Amortentia." His eyes stared at Harry, "This is a very unstable potion, so try not to do anything to set it off." Apparently James was horrible at potions, a lot like Harry was in Snape's class.

The class opened up their books to start making their potions. Jane turned around to face Sirius and Harry.

"James, I'll trade you seats. Lily's rambling about stuff again." She said. Harry nodded, he didn't have anything to loose. They both got up and switched seats. Harry could hear Jane and Sirius whisper. Wonder what's so funny?_ Harry asked himself._

"How can someone that arrogant be so cute?" Lilly asked. She looked at Harry and was surprised when she saw him sitting next to her instead of Jane. She whipped around to face her. "Jane!" She hissed at her.

"I told you I was moving. You were just too busy ranting about James there to even hear me." Jane said defending herself and trying not to laugh.

Lilly's ear turned as red as her hair.

"Professor, how are we suppose to cut the Wolfsbane?" Peter asked. Remus shook his head, sighing.

Lily jumped up. "I'll help him, Professor." She ran over to Remus and Peter, obviously thankful to be away from Harry and Jane.

Either she's this guy's favorite or he's a lot nicer than Snape._ Harry thought as he found the page he needed in James' Potions book._

"No worries James. Lily will come around. I mean you've deflated your head a lot." Jane pointed out.

"Well around her at least. Look." Sirius pointed at the Slytherins. Harry turned around and saw the girls looking his way. Harry turned back to his Potions book and shook his head. I hate to think what dad's doing to my life right now._ Harry thought._

"Oh, James, I may want to warn you--" Hermione started. James cut her off.

"Hermione, don't worry. Slughorn taught in my time." James said walking into the potions room.

"Glad you could finally join us Mr. Potter." Snape snapped.

"Snivellus?" James asked surprised.

"_That's Professor Snape_." Hermione whispered to James.

"How'd that idiot ever become a Professor?" James asked her.

The Gryfindors seemed to find this hilarious, but they were trying not to laugh.

"A hundred points from Gryfindor!" Snape bellowed.

The Gryfindors gasped, they hadn't lost that many points since their first year. Hermione gave James a warning look as if to say 'Shut up James. This isn't your time, you can't get away with everything here.' If James understood her look he ignored her and went on.

"Snivellus, you can't take points we don't have." James said.

"Come with me." Snape snapped and headed out of the room.

James followed but couldn't keep quite, no one was there to stop him from saying whatever he wanted.

"Hey, Snivel. Anyone ever tell you, you walk like a Crumple-Snorkatk?" James asked as they neared Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape snapped spinning around to face James. He noticed the differences, Snape whispered his confusion, "James?"

"Wow, not as stupid as I thought." James went up to Dumbledore's door. "Today's Thursday isn't it? So the password will be 'Acid pops'" James reasoned. The Griffin opened and James looked back at a confused Snape. "What? When you have to see him as much as I do you learn his passwords." James explained. He went in and could hear the confused Potions teacher follow him in.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter; right now that is a great thing, lol. This as well as the first five chapters were typed out post-HBP, this and following chapters my intentionally or unintentionally post spoilers--though nothing that'll ruin too much of the plot of HBP for those who are slow. Please R&R. Oh and C.E. I'm sorry for any spelling errors; they are entirely type-o oriented, lol, and not my fault at all. Oh and see if you can find the quote from HBP. And/or a Tom Cruz moment--hint: it's in the present. Oh and I'm sorry this one's short too. I will have the next one be longer.

Chapter Six

Past Love Stinks

"Your potion should now be bubbling, carefully add in the gillyweed." Slughorn instructed.

"What'd you do Potter?" Lucius asked as a puff of red smoke exploded from Harry's cauldron.

"Working ahead for once Potter? Fifteen points to Gryfindor." Slughorn smirked. The room filled with red smoke as the class finished their potions. "Now, I want you to group up. Four to a group, now. I want at least one person in your group that isn't from your house."

The class separated and Harry saw Snape by himself. Sirius, Jane, and Harry groaned in unison. They knew who they were stuck with.

He came over grudgingly after Slughorn gave him a glare.

"I hate this as much you do."

"Doubt it." Sirius mumbled.

"Smell the smoke from your cauldrons and discuses what it is." Slughorn ordered.

The class did so, and to Harry's surprise he actually smelled something. Somehow it reminded him simultaneously of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and something flowery he thought he might have smelled at the Burrow.

"Well this is weird." Sirius said smiling.

"What do you smell?" Jane laughed.

"Lilies, wood, and air." Sirius said. He looked just as shocked as Jane did; apparently Sirius had said something he hadn't meant to.

"Lilies? You smelled Lilies?" Jane yelled jumping up. The class went silent and watched what she would do.

"What'd you smell?" Sirius asked her, pretending he hadn't said anything.

"Dog!" Jane snapped. She looked like she was about to start crying. Jane turned and ran out of the room.

"Jane!" Sirius yelled after her. He was on his feet now.

* * *

"Professor?" James asked as he walked in. Dumbledore looked up; he didn't look shocked to see James or Snape.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" He asked James. James sat down, uninvited, and hung his legs off the arm of the chair.

"Headmaster, this isn't Harry. It's James!" Snape yelled.

"Yes, Servius. I may be old, but I'm not blind." Dumbledore said, sternly, "Keep your voice down."

"You got told off." James laughed. Snape glared at him in retort.

"How did you get here, James?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring their bickering.

"I don't know. I was making a love potion--" Snape cut him off.

"That's illegal."

"Not now Servius." Dumbledore warned.

"--and it exploded and I woke up in the Hospital wing with two love birds yellin' at me." James finished.

"Love birds? Hermione and Ron?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yeah. They were yelling at me." James insisted.

"Apparently an effect from the potion caused you and your son to switch times. Very unheard of."

"My son?" James asked, he swung his legs over and sat normally in the chair. "This Harry Potter guy's my son?"

"Yes. I am only telling you this because once you are back in your time you will have forgotten most of your adventure here and what you haven't you will associate with a dream. I have had this very thing happen to me as a child, though I never switched places with anyone." Dumbledore explained.

"Cool, so I'll forget this?" James asked, double checking.

"You will. Harry won't." Dumbledore explained.

"So once again the boy breaks numerous rules and he gets awarded for it." Snape snapped.

"Thanks to a traitor, his parents are dead. The least we could do is ignore this. Give Harry at least a few days with his mother." Dumbledore said. James had never seen him so close to yelling.

"Who betrays…betrayed…me?" James asked curios.

"Peter Petegrew." Dumbledore answered simply.

"That little Rat!" James yelled. "First he tries to take Lily from me and then he gets me and…who's Harry's mother?" James asked

"Lily Evans." Dumbledore answered.

"Lily? Wahoo! Yes!" James jumped onto the seat, smiling broadly.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter; you know that, lol. This as well as the first Six chapters were typed out post-HBP, so this and following chapters my intentionally or unintentionally post spoilers--though nothing that'll ruin too much of the plot of HBP. Please R&R. Oh and C.E. I'm sorry for any spelling errors; they are entirely type-o oriented, lol, and not my fault at all. Oh, and could you post who you think the DADA teacher is, so I can make sure I'm giving off the right impression? Thanks.  
And those who noticed the HBP quote and/or the Tom Cruiz moment was  
No one.

Chapter Seven

Pre-Break

****

A/N: Hector (Hector Dagworth-Granger founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers) is found in The Half-Blood Prince

"James, will you please…" Dumbledore said, calmly, smiling.

"One second, Professor." James said. He turned to Snape, smiling even broader. He laughed. "Ha! In your face! Told you she'd date me over you, Snivel."

"That's enough, James." Dumbledore said chuckling.

James listened this time. He sat back down, still smiling.

"Now, I trust that Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasly have already discovered you're not Harry?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly looking less worn, as if seeing James brought back his energy.

"Ron's a Weasly? Well it does make since. He figured it out before Hermione. Wait, did you say Granger? She Hectors?" James asked.

"She's Muggle-born." Dumbledore answered. "James, try not to draw attention to yourself. They will remember you were here and Harry'll have to live with that."

"Got it, Professor. See you, Snivellus." James said. He got up and left without being excused.

He reached the hallway and found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Herm told me what you did. Putting old Snape in his place? You're exactly what Dad said you were." Ron said. They each others slapped hands. Ron realized what he'd just said.

"It's ok. Dumbledore told me." James smiled.

They started for the Defense against Dark Arts room.

"He told you?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yeah, he said I'd forget most of this and whatever I don't I'll think is just part of some weird dream." James said.

Ron laughed and Hermione shook her head as they reached the class room.

"So who's your teacher?" James asked as they walked in.

"My brother." Ron said, angry. He glared at the front of the room.

James followed his glare and saw a thin red headed boy at the front of the room flipping through a book: Winged Unicorns? The boy looked like he hadn't been out of school for more than a few years.

"Bet we have loads of homework we have to do over break." Ron whispered as they sat down.

"Well we leave tomorrow." Hermione pointed out.

"Girls!" Sirius snapped as they walked to the Common room. They stopped.

"She'll get over it, by the end of the holiday at least." Remus said trying to cheer him up.

Sirius turned to Harry. "Maybe I shouldn't spend it with you. I mean wouldn't that just make her more mad? To have to see me everyday for three weeks?"

Harry knew he couldn't handle his grandparents by himself. I have to tell Sirius, he's probably already figured it out. I bet Ron and Hermione have._ Harry thought. _

"You're coming." Harry practically ordered. "She'll deal with it." Harry knew how much he'd hated the thought of being at Hogwarts alone during the holidays and he knew Sirius would be here.

"Regulus said that my parents are starting to come around." Sirius said. Harry could tell he was lying.

"Don't lie to us mate." Remus said, he'd noticed it too.

"What I say?" A boy asked coming up to them. He looked like Sirius. The same dark hair, the same unearthly skin color and the way they stood; cocky, like they owned wherever they were, the only differences were their heights and their eyes: Sirius' looked tiered but happy but the boy's were starting to look like Draco Malfoy's, dark and angry.

"Nothing." Sirius snapped.

"Touchy. What happen? Did that Potter girl break up with you? Mum and Dad were thinking you were coming around, dating a pureblood and all." Regulus explained.

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped at him.

"Hey Regulus." Jane smiled at him as she walked by.

"Hey Jane. So it is true that you and Sirius broke up?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Want to go to Hogsmade with me after break?" Jane asked him. Harry could tell she was watching Sirius' reaction.

"Sure. Valentine's Day?" He asked.

Jane smiled and nodded.

Harry looked at Sirius and could tell he was mad. His eyes looked exactly like his brother's.

"You little--!" Sirius lunged at his brother ready to hit him. Remus and Harry stopped him. Harry looked at Jane, who was smiling.

"Sirius! He's not worth expulsion!" Remus reminded him.

"We're family." Sirius said.

"Your off the tapestry, we're not family anymore." Regulus smirked.

"Low." Jane said disgusted.

"Truth." Regulus said.

"You know, now that I think about it I'd rather go out with the squid than a blood traitor." Jane snapped. She turned on her heel and went to the common room.

Sirius pulled himself free from Harry and Remus' grip. "Ha! She's not stupid enough to fall for you! Just go back to the Slytherin girls, that'll make Mum and Dad happy." He spat at his little brother. Regulus didn't say anything, he turned and headed down toward the great hall.

"I hate him." Remus muttered as he started for the Common room again.

"Who doesn't hate him?" Sirius said following him.

I have to tell Sirius, he's probably already figured it out. I bet Ron and Hermione have. 

Now's as good as ever._ Harry thought. "Sirius, can I talk to you?" Harry called. Sirius stopped and looked at him. _

"What's going on?" Sirius asked coming back to him.

"Your not going to believe this--" Harry started.

"What's wrong, James?" Sirius asked suddenly serious, like he will be with the Order.

"I'm not James." Harry whispered.

"What? Are you changing your name or something?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'm Harry Potter."


	9. Chapter 9

I still don't own Harry Potter sad frownnormal now this, as well as the first Seven chapters, were typed out post-HBP, so this and following chapters my intentionally or unintentionally post spoilers--though nothing that'll ruin too much of the plot of HBP. Oh I'm sorry for any spelling errors; they are entirely type-o oriented, lol, and not my fault at all. Oh, and thanks for all your comments. I love hearing what you guys think. I trust you guys so don't be afraid to post a review with what you think I should put in the next chapters. Oh and this one will be exactly three pages--longer than the two or two point five pages before. Keep reviewing. Love yas.

Chapter Eight

On to Christmas break

"Man! Percy's a horrible teacher!" Seamus sighed to Neville as they walked out of the class room.

"I'd rather face my Grandmother or even Snape instead of him. They're less scary." Neville said, clearly whispering.

"He read straight from that stupid Lockhart book the whole time." Ron said adding to their conversation.

"That's what got me the most. And the homework. 'I want 50 feet of parchment written on the differences and similarities of winged horses and unicorns. Due when you return form Holiday.' Man, I feel sorry for you Ron, you live with him." Seamus said. He imitated Percy in a voice that, to James, resembled more of Molly's voice than Percy's.

"Nah, the three of us are staying here at Hogwarts over break." Ron joked; he seemed to like to be the center of their attention.

"See ya Ron." Seamus and Neville called as they left quickly.

"Mr. Lupin wants to have a word with you three." Percy said in a voice that reminded James of a Prefect's after Sirius and him set off stink bombs, they nicked from Arthur, in the Prefect's bathroom. James smiled at the memory.

"What are you so smug about, Potter?" Percy asked, leading them to Lupin's office.

"Nothing." Hermione answered for him quickly. She then whispered to James so only he could hear her, '_Play along. He doesn't trust Harry._'

James nodded slightly.

They walked into Lupin's office and Percy left them alone.

"So what did Dumbledore tell you?" Lupin asked turning to James.

"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked

"After the stunt he pulled to get sent there, I'm surprised it's not obvious that it would have reached the teacher's be now. Secrets don't stay secrets for long at Hogwarts." He reminded her.

"True." Hermione accepted.

"Albus told me that _I'm_ going to forget this so you guys can tell me everything. I mean I need to act like my son right?"

"Wait, did you just call Professor Dumbledore 'Albus'?" Ron asked confused.

"Did you just call Harry your son?" Lupin asked just as confused.

"Yeah, I did RJ." He turned to Ron and answered his question. "Dumbledore used to watch me while my parent's were at the ministry during the summer. Before I started Hogwarts, I still call him Albus when it's just us, though. Or Moony… I mean RJ." James explained

"It's alright. They know. Harry managed to get the map and the three of them have been using since their third year. Now, Prongs, you know about Lily then?" Lupin asked trying to find out what he didn't know.

"Isn't it great? I mean I know you fancied her but, no offence mate, against me you weren't much competition. She married me, after she told me she'd never date me. Isn't that the best news ever?" James cheered. Lupin smiled, suddenly looking younger. They slapped hands, both smiling broadly.

"It was only for about a year though." Lupin pointed out.

James slumped into a nearby chair. "You've always been a pessimist." James said, slightly sad.

* * *

"Please tell me you're joking James." Sirius said nervous.

"Nope he's not. The map even says so. So, who's Harry Potter?" Jane said, coming toward them, holding the map in her hand.

"I'm…I'm James' son." Harry said struggling to find what to say.

"Who's your mum?" Sirius asked, suddenly comfortable around Harry.

"You wouldn't know her. She's…a Muggle." Harry said, quickly.

"A Muggle? James marries a Muggle?" Sirius asked shocked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jane snapped at him.

"It's just that most purebloods marry other purebloods." Sirius explained.

"That's just Slytherins…or Blacks." Jane said, glaring at him.

"Look, you guys have--" Harry started.

"To keep this secret. We know. We've stolen our share of time turners. When you leave we'll take a forgetfulness potion or use a memory charm or something." Sirius explained.

"This is probably because of the potion James was trying to make. I've read about this happening, but no one believed him because no one in the past remembered him. So, I think we'll forget this ever happened." Jane explained. "Is James ok?" She seemed to notice something.

"In my time he's dead." Harry said. Wow, that was morbid._ Harry thought. _

Sirius and Jane were silent for a few minutes letting what Harry had told them sink in.

"So, we're putting our problem behind us?" Sirius asked Jane, who nodded.

"We should go pack." Jane reminded them.

They went back to the dormitories to do just that.

* * *

Wow, that was morbid. 

"So what all is going on here?" James asked Ron, as the three of them sat in the boy's dormitories. It was empty except for them, only four Gryfindors were staying at Hogwarts; James, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Well, a dark wizard wants to kill every half-blood, Muggle born, and pureblood that disagrees with him. Harry's one, BTW." Ron explained simply.

"BTW?" Hermione asked.

"By the way." James answered her. "I can teach you guys a curse that might come in handy."

"If it kills, controls, or causes extreme pain, it's illegal to use on people." Hermione put out.

"No, it just makes them bleed a lot." James smiled.

"What is it?" Ron asked, suddenly interested.

"Come on I'll show you." James said happily.

* * *

Sirius, Jane, Remus, Harry and Lily sat in a car on the Hogwarts express.

"Harry, tell them. We're going to forget about this, you might as well find out about your dad." Jane encouraged him in a whisper.

A debate waged inside Harry; the truth about his dad and his mum, or lie to keep the future safe.

Harry decided. "Guys…" He said, trying to get Remus and his mum's attention. They looked up from their books.

"Yeah?" They both said.

"I've got to tell you guys something." Harry struggled.

"RJ, Lily, this is Harry Potter, James' future son." Jane said simply.


	10. Chapter 10

I still don't own Harry Potter sad frownnormal now this was typed out post-HBP, so this and following chapters my intentionally or unintentionally post spoilers--though nothing that'll ruin too much of the plot of HBP. Oh I'm sorry for any spelling errors; they are entirely type-o oriented, lol, and not my fault at all. Oh, and thanks for all your comments. I love hearing what you guys think. I trust you guys so don't be afraid to post a review with what you think I should put in the next chapters. Keep reviewing. Love yas. Oh and see if you can find the almost exact quote--hint it's from the Sorcerer's Stone.

Chapter Nine

Christmas break

"James' future son?" Remus asked.

"What are you three trying to pull now?" Lily asked closing her book.

"We're not pulling anything. Look at him." Sirius insisted.

"All I see is James with that obviously fake scar. James you're better than these cheep tricks. Why not act like it?" Lily asked him.

Harry had to think fast, this may be my only chance to learn about mum._ "You have a sister named Petunia." Harry blurted out as the train came to a stop. _

Lily looked at Harry confused. She opened her mouth to say something but Harry interrupted her.

"She's thin, blond, and has nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which comes in very useful as she spends so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors." Harry said, knowing she was trying to prove how Harry could know all of that.

She stood up and went to the door; she turned to Harry before she left. "You don't have to prove anything. Stupid me, thinking James had finally grown a backbone." With that she left to meet her parents on the other side of the platform. The four left in the cart looked at each other and left too. They went through to the other side of the platform.

"Remus!" A man called. Harry and Remus turned to see who it was. The man looked a lot like Lupin, but he didn't have as much gray hair.

"Dad!" Remus yelled back. "See you guys. Nice joke James." He ran to the woman at the man's side, she was obviously his mother, they hugged and walked away. Harry's eyes found Lily with three other people.

"How are you Petunia?" Lily asked her sister. Even now she had the same features that Harry hated from her in the future, except she seemed happier.

"Charming." She said obviously upset, her happiness must have been just as fake as her words.

"Mate!" Sirius called, distracting Harry. He turned to see a couple smiling back at him. The man, Mr. Potter, looked like James had in the mirror of Erised and the woman next to him had to be Mrs. Potter. She was thin, like Jane, but she had James' hazel eyes, and the same black hair as her husband and children brushed her shoulders.

"Hey, Mum. Hey Dad." Jane said.

"What are you suddenly, too old to hug your dear Mum, James?" The woman asked Harry.

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he had his arms wrapped around his Grandmother, hugging her tightly.

"James what's wrong? What did you do?" She asked hugging him back.

"Nothing's wrong. I just missed you two." Harry let go of her, and walked with them to the parking lot.

"So how are we getting home?" Jane asked.

"Slide-aparation?" Sirius suggested.

"Nope, we've got a car the Ministry wants us to test out." Mr. Potter explained as they reached a car.

"We're driving?" Harry asked confused.

"You're driving James." Mr. Potter handed Harry the keys.

"Why him?" Jane protested.

"He's oldest." Mrs. Potter explained.

"I don't know how to drive." Harry tried to say as his grandfather opened the driver side door and pushed Harry in.

this may be my only chance to learn about mum.**

* * *

A/N: to protect the identity of a new spell in the Half-blood Prince I will start the present time off after James had used the spell. Apologies to those who know what spell I mean and are egger to see it used again. Sorry.**

"That is a wicked spell." Ron beamed.

"Wicked is right. If you didn't know the counter curse Malfoy would be dead right now." Hermione scolded as they walked out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"And I wouldn't have used the counter curse so soon if you weren't such a goody-good. Man, Padfoot and Moony would have gotten a kick out of it." James said, exasperatedly.

"Lupin would have stopped you!" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, but Sirius would have gotten a chuckle out of that." Ron smiled at Hermione.

"How is he by the way? I know Moony became a teacher and Evans dies with me but I don't know about Sirius." James said calmly, wiping the blood off of his hands with the inside of his cloak.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione nodded her head.

"Mate, Sirius Black is dead." Ron said in his best soothing voice.

James laughed. "No, what happens to Sirius?" James repeated.

"He's dead." Ron repeated, loosing his soothing tone.

"Moony'll tell me the truth." James snapped. He went to the Defense against Dark arts Room. "RJ!" James yelled barging in. Lupin sat at the desk hunched over a paper.

He looked up when James yelled. "What is it James?" He asked. Even fifteen years after the Potter's murders, Lupin could still read James' emotions too well.

"What happened to Sirius?" James snapped.

"James, sit down."

"No! Tell me Moony. What happened to Padfoot?"

"He died almost a year ago, fighting…fighting Voldemort." Lupin said, not meeting James' eyes.

James sank to the floor shocked. He tried to speak but no words came out.

"Mate, I'm sorry." Ron said coming into the room, even though to James it sounded far away.

"Moony, what about Jane? Or my mum and dad?" James asked his voice shaky.

"Jane was killed by a death eater shortly after we formed the Order, which basically is what it sounds like, and your parents were killed at work after you graduated." Lupin said, "You'll forget about it and you'll be dead before Sirius dies. That was supposed to cheer you up."

"So Harry doesn't really have anyone?" James asked them.

"Well, us, the Order and my family." Ron said.

"He's turned out pretty well." James smiled.

A/N: I know 'make it longer' well the next chapter will be. If you want e-mail me what you think Mr. and Mrs. Potter's house looks like, I just have a general idea so your ideas would be a big help. Thanks. Oh and my e-mail is


	11. Chapter 11

I still don't own Harry Potter. This was typed out post-HBP, so this and following chapters may intentionally or unintentionally post spoilers--though nothing that'll ruin too much of the plot of HBP. Oh, and thanks for all your comments. I love hearing what you guys think. I trust you guys so don't be afraid to post a review with what you think I should put in the next chapters. Keep reviewing. smiles Oh and this is chapter will only be in the Past--next chapter only future. This is because it's reaching a close.  
Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 10

This is Odd

Harry parked the odd car where his Grandfather was pointing. They got out and Harry was taken back. He looked up at a two story house; it looked like something out of an old Muggle movie--the big house, too good to not be haunted.

"Come on James." Siri said taking her things to the house.

"You ok? You act like you've never seen a real house before. I mean your James' son; you must live somewhere like this." Sirius said handing him his things.

"No, we don't." Harry said taking James' trunk.

"Your mum got you living in some Muggle house?" Sirius suspected.

"Not quite." Harry said walking to the house with him.

The inside was even more amazing. It looked like they didn't own a single Muggle thing. Harry glanced at the clock. It was the same kind that the Weasly's owned, except the Potter's had another set of hands that pointed at the words Past, Present or Future.

James' was pointing to Future.

"Don't worry. Mum and Dad never look at that unless they get a complaint from Dumbledore." Jane said coming up behind him. "I'll show you James' room."

They headed for the stairs when Jane stopped. "Winkobby She called.

Harry heard the familiar crack as a small house elf appeared.

"Yes Jane Potter?" It asked. The house elf's eyes were a clear ocean blue, it's was wearing what looked like real clothes: a shirt, pants, and shoes.

"Can you take our things to our rooms?" Jane asked handing it a gold coin.

"Yes Jane Potter. Right away." It said. In a flash it was gone and so were their trunks.

"You guys have house elves?" Harry asked furious.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Sirius asked.

"Where's the room?" Harry asked changing the subject.

They walked up the stairs and into a room. Harry looked around.

The walls were covered with pictures of brooms, Quidditch matches and other random things.


	12. Chapter 12

I still don't own Harry Potter. This was typed out post-HBP, so this and following chapters may intentionally or unintentionally post spoilers. Oh, and thanks for all your comments. I love hearing what you guys think. I trust you guys so don't be afraid to post a review with what you think I should put in the next chapters. Keep reviewing. Oh and this is chapter will only be in the future. This is because it's reaching a close. Sorry if it's too short, I'm getting a writers block.

Sorry it took so long, though.

Chapter 11

A way back?

"James we should try to find a way to get you back to the past. Just in case it messes up the future…or the present." Hermione said flipping through one of the large books she had spread out across their table. Gryfindors looked at the titles as they headed to their beds. She handed it to Ron. "See if I missed anything." She ordered moving on to another book.

"James what were you doing before you woke up here?" Ginny asked him.

"I was making a potion. It exploded and then I was out." James explained.

"Ginny, as if that will take him back. I mean if something's broken you don't beat it." Hermione told her looking through one of the last books.

They searched through the remaining books in silence.

"Ginny, I hate you." Hermione said suddenly, setting the book out in front of them. In large print was a passage titled WHEN ALL ELSE FAILS: TRY IT AGAIN.

"Come on James." Ginny pulled James behind her to the port hole.

"Ginny tomorrow. Dumbledore told the teachers not to let their house's out after curfew." Ginny didn't seem to care. Ron went on, "Snape traded with McGonagall."

"In the morning." Ginny agreed.

Hermione shut the book she was reading and nodded.

That was the end of discussion. Hermione and Ginny went to the Girls dormitories, leaving Ron and James.

"You're a lot like my mum and dad said." Ron said warding off the silence.

James laughed. "And I thought Molly hated me."

"How'd you--"

"In my time they're dating--Molly and Arthur--I always said they'd be together. Bet ten Galleons on it too."

James woke with a start, someone was shaking him. The room was barley lit, the others students were still asleep.

"_It's morning. Get dressed you two._" Ginny ordered shaking Ron.

James heard the same distressed groan from Ron as he sat up that he let out himself.

"_Come on Ginny. Let's go find the potion_." Hermione whispered.

The two girls left as James and Ron, in unison, fell back onto their beds.


	13. Chapter 13

I still don't own Harry Potter. .

Sorry it took so long. But this is it. The final chapter of A Harry James Potter story

Chapter 12

Home sweet home

_Harry looked around the room, "Oddly this isn't all that unexpected." _

"_Why?" Jane asked._

"_I already knew my dad was as obsessed with Quidditch as I am." Harry said simply, walking around the room. _

"_Jane!" Mrs. Potter called._

"_Yeah mum?" Jane called back._

"_Lily's here!"_

_Jane ran out of the room._

"_What's she doing here?" Harry asked Sirius._

"_She and Jane are best mates." Sirius explained as Jane and Lily came in. Lily shut the door behind her, _

"_Alright 'Harry'. How'd you get here?"_

"_Now you believe me?" Harry sighed. "I was making a polyjuice potion in my time, I took some and I blacked out. When I woke up I was here." _

"_How do you know so much about Petunia?" Lily asked sitting on James' bed. _

"_In my time I live with her." Harry said, avoiding her eyes. _

"_Wait you live with Petunia, but your dad married a…James married Petunia?" Sirius asked shocked._

"Did we have to get up at six?" James complained as they got to the potions room.

"James the sooner you get the love potion messed up the sooner you can go back to sleep." Ginny said, ushering him to a cauldron.

James sighed and went to work.

"_No. She's my aunt. I lied to you Sirius." Harry explained. _

"_Wait, if Petunia's your Aunt, then that means…Uhg, no." Lilly snapped._

"_What all have you lied about?" Jane asked._

"_Umm…" Harry started. _

"Are you almost done James?" Ginny pestered.

"Almost." James said as the potion exploded in his face, just like it had the first time.

He collapsed on to the floor, unconscious.

"James?" Hermione asked kneeling at his side.

"_I--" Harry got out nervously as he collapsed to the floor unconscious. _

"_Harry?" Jane asked kneeling next to him._

_It wasn't long until James sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow… what happened?" He looked around and saw a dazed Lily, sitting on his bed. "Lily? I thought last summer you said you'd rather eat squid then step into my room." He asked her._

"_I did. Jane why am I in here?" Lily asked her best friend. _

"_I don't know. Let's leave." Jane suggested._

It wasn't long until Harry sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow… what happened?" He looked around and realized where he was.

"Harry!" Ginny cheered. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You learn anything?" Ron joked.

"My mum hates me, I have a house elf out there somewhere and I have another aunt. Hermione, have you ever heard of a Jane?" Harry said as Ginny let go of him.

"Jane Potter? She's dead. It says so in--" Ginny told him.

"Hogwarts: A history." Hermione finished.

"Great." Harry mumbled.


End file.
